Purple Paw Universe
The Purple Paw Universe (so named because the creator couldn't come up with a better title) is a universe that contains all of Ryushu's characters. It doesn't have any significant differences from the Neopets canon, apart from different stories, some different locations, some fan-character interactions/relations to canonical characters (as well as slight alterations for some canon characters/groups to fit this universe), and the existence of a pantheon of deities. Fanon Locations *The Redfang Fortress is the home of the Mutant Gelert warlord known as Skelgar Redfang, as well as his allies. It is located in Thunder Tundra, near the Backbone Mountains. Fanon/Canon Interactions *'Marosa Hansen' is the niece of the canon character Donny, the Bori toy-repairman who lives on Terror Mountain. *The assassin known as Ingdra "Veil" Holt has worked for the canonical group known as The Sway multiple times. The Neopian Pantheon The PPU has a pantheon of cosmic (often Eldritch) deities that exist within the universe; some Neopians worship them, while others are atheistic. Most of the deities are entirely neutral and ambivalent to the lesser beings inhabiting the universe (this is especially true of Sempiterna and Nihiloth), but a rare few of them directly or indirectly involve themselves in the affairs of mortals...for better or for worse. *'Sempiterna, the Everlasting Light' - One of the two creator-deities of the pantheon, they represent creation, beginnings, and life. They're the opposite to Nihiloth, and the two of them form an endless cycle of universal death and rebirth. *'Nihiloth, the Ceaseless Void' - One of the two creator-deities of the pantheon, they represent death, nothingness, and the inevitable end of all things. They're the opposite to Sempiterna, and the two of them form an endless cycle of universal death and rebirth. *'Elysiana, the Lucent Sovereign' - Said to be the progenitor of the Faerie race, Elysiana is an overall benevolent being. They normally take the form of a beautiful Faerie of no elemental alignment, but their true form is much more otherworldly and even eldritch (although still said to be beautiful, albeit in a haunting way). *'Khal'Kankir, Tainted Spawn of Nihiloth' - Born from Nihiloth's ichor, Khal'Kankir is a malevolent being that represents chaos and destruction. They seem to desire the destruction of Neopia, and they're a master manipulator, as well; they're the being that spoke to Vossler Darkmoor in the wake of the accident that claimed the life of his wife, with promises that they could bring both her and Nysenth back, so long as the warlock helped them. It is said that those unfortunate enough to fall deep enough into the grasp of Khal'Kankir are twisted into hideous monsters, as well... How Magic/Elements Work There are still six primary Elements in Neopia; *'Fire' *'Water' *'Air' *'Earth' *'Light' *'Darkness' However, there are also secondary Elements that are branched off from the primaries. *'Ice' is a branch of Water magic *'Lightning' is a branch of Air magic *'Nature' is a branch of Earth magic **'Life' is a rare Element that branches off of Nature Stories/Fanfics The Mutant Uprising Category:AU Category:Purple Paw Universe